bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Unique Items
The unique items are the key objects to the beginning and middle of the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime. __TOC__ :This is a list of all the unique items in the universe, sorted through first appearance. Cosmo Diamond Giant Egg The giant egg was a unique item appearing in episode 2: "The Five Jetters". Stolen by the Hige Hige Bandits, White Bomber attempts to attack the thieves with a Fire Bomb, although accidentally hitting the giant egg and creating a large hole. With the mishap, thanks to White Bomber, the residents have located a mountain full of giant eggs. Therefore, the giant egg is no longer considered a unique item. Beckoning Cat of Happiness The Beckoning Cat of Happiness appeared in episode 3: "Formidable Enemy! Combined Bombermen". It is said to grant the one who holds the artifact with limitless money. It was Bajira's possession before White Bomber accidentally breaks it. Perfume The perfume was originally in the hands of the Hige Hige Bandits prior to episode 4: "White Bomber, Launched Without Permission". Its aromatic scent is quite delightful and adoring. After the Hige Hige Bandits accidentally trashed the perfume out to the garbage chute, they travel to the garbage-waste planet, Planet Totemoku. However, the Jetters retrieved the perfume and returns to Planet Jetters. Due to the intense stench, Shout, who was not present in the mission, splashes the perfume to White Bomber, before suddenly realizing it was the only one of its kind in the universe. Iron Life Raft The iron life raft is currently within Planet Kurodaiya, debuting in episode 5: "Underground, Go! Go! Go!". It is said to be the last life raft of its kind since the Iron Age. While digging through the planet's interior to steal the pickaxe, Mujoe discovers a life raft, iron all around. Due to his stupidity into thinking it was a doughnut, even attempting to take a bite out of it and losing his teeth, Mujoe carelessly tosses the life raft aside and continues digging with his underlings. Interestingly, while discovering the item, the episode plays around and modifies the part into a video game-like with text. The text reads as follows: Pickaxe The pickaxe is currently in the possession of Moguu, a resident, or miner, in Planet Kurodaiya, appearing in the same episode with the iron life raft. It was a primary target for the Hige Hige Bandits, after being told from the Shumulvault bartender, Mama. Attempted to snatch it but failed, the Hige Hige Bandits retreat; Shout then tries to assail the Hige Hige with the pickaxe from the many insults about her weight. Once the Jetters have protected the item, Moguu hires the Jetters into mining special space coal. Sheriff's Badge The sheriff's badge was formerly owned by the sheriff in Planet Western, making an appearance in episode 6: "The Mysterious Man, Max!". The sheriff attempted to trick the Hige Hige by giving them a fake badge, only to be outsmarted by Max who quickly snatched the real badge on Housing Bomber. The Jetters failed to protect the item, and Max makes his getaway. Ice Rose The ice rose is a unique flower in that it is trapped in ice. It appeared in episode 8: "The Blue Rose of Memories" and grows on the Sibarel comet. There are several ice roses in the comet, however, only one is capable of reproducing. It was a target for the Hige Hige, as well as Max; although, once they figure out that it is no longer unique, Max tosses the ice rose away. Figurehead The figurehead is unique in that it is the only one wearing a schoolgirl uniform. It appeared in episode 9: "Find Treasure Island!" found in Planet Resort. After several failures by Mujoe, Bagura sends the Hige Hige to retrieve the figurehead but were given a fake map leading to a skull-shaped island, technically a giant squid. The Jetters were also given the same map by the same turtle that sold the map to Mujoe. Traversing the ocean, the Jetters and Hige Hige encounter the squid and were whisked away to a crescent-shaped island, where the figurehead is truly located. Max, however, has already obtained the figurehead and successfully escapes. Chalice The chalice is an ancient artifact found within the ruins in the jungle-like planet. It appeared in "Bomb Star of the Sunset." After crash-landing in the planet, White Bomber meets Misty, a traveler and secretly a space thief, who set her eyes on the chalice. Upon reaching the ruins, Misty grabbed the chalice, revealed her true identity, and took off with the chalice, leaving White Bomber in peril of being crushed by the trap. After falling into the chasm, Misty, again, took off with the chalice with Birdy and White Bomber distracted. Category:Items Category:Objects